


Sonya Creates Her Own Happy Ending

by awkwardelo



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardelo/pseuds/awkwardelo
Summary: Four years after Natasha and Pierre are engaged, Sonya has created a new life in the city of lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartfullofelves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/gifts).



Many things had changed  
Sonya awoke to the bustling noise of Paris. Though it was early, the smell of fresh baked bread and coffee was floating through the warm air. In the streets below, fruit vendors shouted at each other in French, and mothers herded their children towards school. Sonya loved about Paris, much more than St. Petersburg. Everyone was friendlier, and the opportunities seemed limitless. It was beautiful, lively, and exactly to Sonya’s taste. While there were things she missed about Russia, Sonya truly felt at home in her small room in Paris.

  
Sonya’s room was one of many in a large home owned by Madame Boudreau. Several other single women rented rooms in the house and paid their rent by doing housework and getting jobs. While most of the women worked in the factories, Sonya was an exception. For the past three years, Sonya had been training to be a midwife. A small cohort of women, the only in Paris, taught young women midwifery and other tricks of medicine. To her surprise, Sonya was excellent at identifying a situation, and carrying out the necessary procedure no matter how disgusting or difficult. She had the compassionate and self-sacrificing nature, and strong and steady hands to be an incredible midwife.

  
Although she was incredibly happy, Sonya missed her family, whom she hadn’t seen for four years. She missed Natasha’s laughter and her smile, and her happiness. She missed Nikolai’s sideways smile and his funny jokes. She missed Pierre’s funny glasses and the strong voice of Countess Rostova. In addition, Sonya missed the family she hadn’t met. Natasha and Pierre already had three lovely daughters, Andrusha, Masha, and Mitya, and were expecting a fourth within a year. Nikolai and Marya had two children, a boy, and a girl.

  
Sonya wrote letters to her family every week and kept them updated on her life. She described the deliveries she led and the names of the babies that made it safely into the world because of her. Her family was astonished at how quickly Sonya integrated herself into French society, and her success as a prominent and independent midwife. She was no longer the poor, orphaned Rostova cousin. She was her own, unique person.  
In addition to societal and economic success, a gentleman named Olivier Moreau had caught Sonya’s eye a year before. He was an aspiring politician with a Russian-born mother and a bright smile. They had been seeing each other romantically for six months. Olivier made Sonya laugh, and brought the same blush to her cheeks and butterflies in her stomach that Nikolai had all those years ago. He took Sonya on adventures around Paris to the best, secret restaurants and to the bank of the Seine for champagne late at night. Sonya felt herself becoming free from the bonds of past heartbreak in Olivier’s arms and opened up to him in a way she never could with Nikolai. Sonya was hopelessly, incredibly in love.

  
In January of 1817, more than four years after she left St. Petersburg, Sonya returned to her room at Madame Boudreau’s to find a letter from Natasha. Her fourth pregnancy was coming to a close, and she would have the baby within four months. She begged Sonya to be present for the birth, as a friend, and as a midwife. Natasha longed to be with Sonya again. She insisted that Sonya meet her three young girls, and reconnect with Nikolai, Marya, and their children. For a reason she could not explain, Sonya did not want to go back to Russia. She was happy in Paris and was finally her own person. Something about going back to St. Petersburg scared her; as if she would never leave again.  
To make things easier for Sonya, Olivier and his mother, Yelizaveta, agreed to accompany Sonya to Russia. Yelizaveta longed to see her home, and Olivier knew how difficult the decision had been for Sonya. Within a month, the trio set out for St. Petersburg.

  
The trip took two months. From Paris, they took the train to Calais, and from Calais, they took a steamboat to St. Petersburg. Along the way, they stopped in foreign cities like Amsterdam, Copenhagen, Christiania, and Stockholm. Finally, at the beginning of May, Sonya landed in St. Petersburg.  
As soon as the carriage pulled up outside the Bezukhov’s door, a pregnant Natasha came running (as best she could) towards Sonya. Their reunion was emotional, incredibly happy, and evidently, just in time. Less than a week later, Natasha was taken to bed with labor pains. Her fourth pregnancy was much more difficult than the first three, and the doctor from St. Petersburg feared for Natasha’s safety. Sonya was called to help, and with her midwifery expertise the baby, a boy, was delivered safely. Natasha and Pierre were overjoyed at the birth of a son, whom they named Sergei.

  
Four months into their visit, Sonya and Olivier married in a small wedding. Two months later, the new couple and Yelizaveta were headed home to Paris.  
Everything was right in Sonya’s world. Once, she thought that she was destined to live a life of unhappiness and insignificance. Now, she was a successful and respected midwife, a wife, and the godmother to Natasha’s beautiful children. She found a home in Paris where she shined, and she felt important and unconditionally loved.

Sonya was incredibly, stupidly, happy.


End file.
